


Hydrangeas

by Kiirokotori



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiirokotori/pseuds/Kiirokotori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah Kaiba was “perfect”. His perfection led him down a lonely path which restricted him from basic forms of intimacy. He had the power to obtain anything he wanted through any means necessary before his death, but true affection? No, it was unattainable by his standards until you appeared before him.<br/>Dedicated to DragonSilk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydrangeas

**Author's Note:**

> Noah is around 27-28 and the reader is around 27 due to the timeskip. In the actual show, Noah is technically 18 because in the English version, Seto is 18.

It's been a decade since you've encountered one of the Kaibas. Specifically Noah Kaiba. You picked up the freshly picked bouquet of baby blue hydrangeas that were wrapped in layers of white lace-fringed, tissue paper as you stopped at your friend’s boat entrance. 

“Call me when you want me to pick you up.” Your brunette friend, Kiori, informed as she flashed a smile. You nodded your head in response. Today was a cloudless day with an innocent blue gradient covering the endless canvas just like the time you met him. He was supposedly the “bad guy” until Gozaburo made his appearance in the virtual world, but something about Noah’s inability to perceive basic forms of affection made you unbearably sad. Though his exterior was cold and sadistic, his interior was hollow like a house without an owner. He was a child who never experienced true affection even though he was showered with the best. Inhaling the salty breeze then exhaling it back out, you slowly walked off the boat, and with a small jump, you landed on the creamy sand as small particles swirled around your ankles from the contact. With your exit, Kiori’s boat left humming into the distance. You tilted your black sun hat to avoid the harsh rays from hitting your face with your left hand as you held the bouquet with your right. You didn't know Noah that well since your first encounter was in the virtual world; at the same time, you felt like you were tied to him by the red string of fate. As you approached Alcatraz’s landmark, you noticed a tall figure covered by a black trench coat and seafoam colored hair. Noah? No, it couldn't be him since his existence died off ten years ago. Hesitantly yet unbelievably, you trudged towards the figure as your field of vision slimmed down to the center. Your footsteps alerted the figure causing them to turn around making eye contact. 

“N-Noah?Noah right?” You asked stammering. You could feel your heart beat faster as each second was added to the silence.

“I'm Noah Kaiba; if, that's the Noah you asking for. Do I know you?” Noah asked coolly as he gave a smile. It was an empty one.

“Please don't mind me. I must've confused you with someone else, and no, I don't think so.” You replied quietly as a fake yet genuine-looking smile plastered onto your face as you moved a strand of your fallen (h/c) hair behind your ear. It seems that Noah has forgotten about you, but who could blame him? He’s only met you once. His dark-blue eyes trailed along your figure studying you. Walking towards the water, you collected energy in your right hand before tossing the bouquet into the vast ocean.

“They were lovely.” Noah spoke startling you. His eyes elaborated that he was talking about the hydrangeas. You nodded in agreement as you crouched down swirling your index finger in the sand. After a minute of silence, you fished for your phone in your black short’s right pocket, but you remembered that your phone was left on top of your shoe organizer when you left your friend’s house.

“Um. Kaiba, I know this is sudden, and we just met. Can you give me a ride back to Domino City? I left my phone at home and can't ask my friend to pick me up.” You explained as you hugged your knees tightly. You mentally prayed that he would agree, but due to your dismay, he rejected your request. 

“However,” He started, giving you hope. “I can if you're willing to pretend to be my date for tonight’s party. It’s in Domino City.” 

“That sounds fair enough, but I told Kiori that we would go to the beach tonight with her friends to have a barbecue-out. I guess I'll have to skip that one. I'll make my absence up to Kiori somehow.” You pondered mentally as your brows knotted one another. 

“Okay, but I need to make a call first to let my friend know about my ride.” You stated as you looked up at the towering Noah. He handed his unlocked black phone to you and quickly called your friend.

“Hello?” Kiori answered.

“Hey, this is (f/n). I can't go to the barbecue-out since something came up in my schedule. I have a ride, so don't worry about me. I'll make it up to you! Have fun!” You spoke before hanging up. Without further adieu, you returned Noah’s phone, which he slid into his white pant’s left pocket.

“It's here.” He mumbled wincing as he held onto his black coat while protecting himself from the flying debris. You couldn't believe it. A helicopter was landing right in front of you. An actual functioning one.

“Are you coming?” Noah asked a bit impatiently. Hastily, you walked over and sat down on the black leather seat closest to the open door. Noah closed the door before sitting to the right of you. He kept a stern expression as he leaned on his right arm and crossed his legs. You looked at the window’s reflection to analyze Noah’s outfit and realized how similar his outfit was compared to Seto’s.

“He looks just like Seto when Battle City started.” You thought as you smiled to yourself. 

“Looks like the trench coat obsession runs in their brotherhood.” You mentally joked as you saw his ridiculous black trench coat. Noah wore a white button up shirt with two black leather straps strapped onto both sides of his arm. A white belt caressed his hips, whereas black pants enveloped his long legs. Two black straps were strapped onto his left leg. He wore white combat boots which completed the attire. The black trench coat was shoulder-less and had a black strap connecting his coat together. There was a white border that laced his coat’s collar which highlighted his bi-colored seafoam hair. Now that you've given him your undivided attention, you noticed that he had long lashes, which gave his eyes a cat-like look. Noah shifted his eyes to the left making eye contact with you. Embarrassed that you were caught staring at him, you quickly averted your eyes onto your lap.

“When we are at the party, refer to me as “Noah” and not “Kaiba.” Refer to others who speak to you as “Mr.” or “Ms.” Stay close to me at all time and try to avoid prying into the conversations. I don't want you to give others a bad impression of me.” Noah informed as his eyes pierced into yours. Subtly but noticeably, you nodded.

“Also, you're not going to wear what you're wearing currently to the party. I've already called in a couple of stylists, makeup artists, and hairdressers to give you a makeover.” He said eyeing your outfit. You did have to agree with him on this; your outfit consisted of a black sun hat, cream colored v-neck cami, black shorts that overlapped over your cami, a white kimono, and a pair of black gladiator flats, which was a bit too casual. Slowly, the helicopter came to a stop on top of a tall, glass building. You walked out the door carefully following Noah.

“So, what kind of party is this?” You asked catching up to him. Boy, was it hard for you to catch up to someone with long legs. His one step equaled three steps for you. 

“Nothing major.”

After a moment of walking, Noah dropped you off in front of a white door. As you were about to open it, a group of older ladies popped out startling you. They looked at you with a mischievous smile before dragging you into the room. Powder of sorts floated around the light-bulbs that we're screwed into the sides of the mirrors. Brushes of sorts were laid on top of the white granite countertop along with bottles of liquid. The bubbly ladies introduced themselves before invading into your space. One of the stylists, Hana, stripped you down to your black undergarments before proceeding to change you into a black dress in the fitting room. You felt so exposed in the first one since it had a deep dip on the front and the back, but Hana insisted you look charming. They told you to go through a door opposite to the one you came in from, which you had a bad feeling about; nonetheless, you walked through the door. Bright sunlight hit your eyes as you walked into the spacious white room. Noah sat on a white sofa accompanied by assorted light green pillows.

“How's this dress,Mr.Kaiba?” Hana asked as the other members of the group shuffled out from the other room excitedly.

“I don't like it, but keep the color.” Noah criticized as he leaned on his left arm. 

Hastily, the ladies shooed you back in. After multiple hours of changing and criticism, Noah finally agreed to one. After he agreed to the dress, he left the room for a meeting trusting that you'll be compliant with the crew. It was a black colored sleeveless dress with a lace collar that highlighted your thin neck. Your back was exposed tastefully by a lace-lined gap. Flowing fabric was sewed onto the back of the dress giving off a tail-like appearance when you walked. Furthermore, you were given rose-colored jewels to help accent the dress. Your hair was curled slightly to give some movement. Since you were pretty short compared to Noah(Let's say you're 5’3” and Noah is 6’5”), they gave you black heels embedded with rose-tinted jewels to close some of the height difference. The makeup artists applied some light umber eyeshadow and light red lipstick to match the jewelry. After everything was done to make you look perfect, you were escorted to a room that looked a lot like Seto’s, but the black sofas were replaced with white ones including the swivel chair. There were potted plants near the corners of the room and a vase of assorted flowers on his desk. The glass panel behind the desk allowed you to see the city’s beauty. You couldn't help but chuckle as to how close the two older Kaibas thought when it came to clothing and decorating. Slowly, the door behind you opened revealing your date. He on the other hand didn't change his outfit.

“You look nice.” Noah complimented with a small smile while walking towards the window.

“Thanks, Kaiba.” You replied marveling the view.

“Noah.” He growled quietly. You mumbled an ‘okay’ in response to his correction. Shuffling, Noah took something out from his pocket before handing it to you. It was a black-cased smartphone with a square button centered at the bottom. You gave Noah a strange look, but he responded saying,”You left your phone, so I allowed you to borrow one of my personal ones in case you needed to contact me. Now, it's time for the party.” You followed Noah out to the front of the building where a black limousine waited patiently. As the limousine drove away, you could see through the window the constant waving from the energetic makeup crew. They were a lot of handle, but you have to admit; you did start to miss their energy. After leaving the building, you couldn't help but wonder if the Noah next to you was actually the Noah you met on the past or someone who looked like him, but the chances of the first one or second one occurring was extremely slim almost close to zero.

“(f/n), what do you think of Seto?” Noah asked nonchalantly as he looked at his window staring at your (e/c) eyes with his sapphire ones.

“Wait-what?” You blurted as you looked at him in disbelief.


End file.
